French Knickers Sexcapades
by Lexy Anne
Summary: Hermione has the whole Burrow to herself... until a sexy wizard joins her.    I suck at summaries but I promise this will be steamy     Warning: MA only lots of lemons. for 18 y/o and above only


A/N: This is my first shot at Lemony fanfiction. Please bear with me and let me know what you think :))

* * *

><p>One humid morning, Hermione woke up with the sun's rays in her eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Last night, when she arrived from France, Ron told her that he, Ginny, Harry and his parents are going to do some errands. He asked her if she wanted to tag along, but the thought of getting the whole burrow to herself even for just a day was too tempting to pass up. They were the only ones now staying at The Burrow and the older children of the Weasley family rarely visit their home on a weekday. She is now staying with them as her parents are still in Australia without an inkling who Hermione is in their lives.<p>

Hermione pulled herself out of bed and stretched, her tight white midriff tank top hiking up, showing more of her flat milky stomach. She adjusted her white lacy french knickers and combed her sexy chestnut locks with her hand, letting it loose in small ringlets. She decided to go down for breakfast not bothering to change because there is no one in the house with her. She went down the winding steps and straight to the kitchen still feeling sleepy. She decided to make herself a sandwich and she bent over the low cupboard looking for some bread. Her long legs and tight ass looking great.

"Merlin...", someone gasped loudly behind her which made our sexy witch jump back and face the person who startled her.

"Fred...", she gasped and blushed when she saw the wizard overtly checking her out from head to toe. She can now recognize them apart not only because of the ears but because the twins decided to wear their hair differently from each other. Fred decided with a clean sexy cut and George decided to wear his hair long.

She grabbed a dish towel and tried to cover her lower body... it was not enough to cover much of her tantalizing mound and sexy,long, mouth watering, creamy legs. "Ww..what are you doing here?", she asked and bit her lip trying her very best not to look at Fred's heated stares. She blushed some more when she realized that the wizard in front of her was only in his low waist pajamas. She stared at his broad and hard chest down to his chiseled abs, down to to his hot masculine "V". She forced herself not to look anymore lower and looked up, quite mortified to see Fred smirking.

"I live here remember?", he mocked and flashed Hermione a sexy smile " I should ask you the same question... aren't you supposed to be in France?", he asked as he walked closer to her, one hand reaching up to the over head cupboard for a mug, while the other hand placed lightly on Hermione's womanly exposed waist.

Hermione is trapped between his hard, warm male body and the cold counter top. Hermione licked her lips as her face was very near Fred's torso. Her breathing starts to go all heavy. She looked up at him with her innocent chocolate brown eyes only to find the wizards lips inches from hers.

She cleared her throat and pushed Fred away from her body, her small soft hands grazing his hard abs in the process. She tried to ignore the currents going through her body when she felt Fred's warm skin. "I just got back last night", she said and turned her back to him to hide her blush.

"Those are really sexy knickers, Hermione", Fred whispered huskily. He moved closer to her again, this time both hands resting lightly on her waist.. "Did you get them in France?", he asked in a low seductive tone. Hermione felt her skin tingle when she felt Fred's warm breath caress her neck.

"Fred..." she gasped when she felt Fred's warm tongue on her neck. She wantonly tilted her head to give him more access. 'Someone might come in any minute", she whimpered when she felt Fred roll one of her nipples between his fingers over her shirt... She arched her back to him and moaned. "If someone's gonna come it's going be you, baby", He growled and put his hand under her shirt rolling her nipple some more, teasing it into a hard peak.

"Www..what are you doing?", she asked.. her breathing now really heavy and panting. "Nothing yet...", the wizard sucked on her earlobe and bit it. One of his hand still on her breast massaging and teasing her while the other sliding down between her legs.. "I don't think this is a very good idea", she breathed when she felt the wizard's hands cup and massage her mound. Fred moaned when he felt how moist she already is. Hermione bit her bottom lip hard when she felt a finger stroke her clit over the lacy material, giving her the delicious friction, spreading her legs wider.

"Your mind says no.. but your body tells a whole different story", he growled and forced her to face him. He kissed her passionately. He stopped and looked at her lips as he traced his damp finger on her mouth letting her taste herself. Hermione closed her eyes feeling very aroused. She leaned in asking for another kiss. Fred breathed in and lifted her up the counter and Hermione wrapped her long legs around Fred's waist. He kissed her neck alternating tongue and teeth. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. She arched her back and moaned when Fred's large hand grabbed one her breasts roughly over her thin tank top. She felt her nipples perk up in attention as the wizard's thumb rubbed it in circles..driving her crazy

"Please..", she panted in his ear. Fred kissed her roughly. Biting her lower lip hard and sucked on it to ease the pain. He then took off her tank. Hermione lifted her arms, her breasts bouncing a bit. He took one breast in his large hands and massaged it softly, contrary to his lips on her nipple sucking hard and nibbling. Hermione gasped, whimpered and moaned... "Fred!", she panted when she felt the wizard's other hand shift her lacy panties to the side and one finger massaging her slit. "Finger...", she gasped and thrust her hips to his hand. Fred smirked on her breasts and without warning pushed two fingers in her tight pussy. It went in easily as she was already very wet. "Fuck!', He groaned... "Baby you're so wet... and tight..", he panted as he pumped his fingers in her slowly. Hermione writhed on top of the counter. She put her hands behind her to steady herself as she arched her back "mmmmmm...fuck baby you're so good", she whimpered. Fred sucked each of her breasts as it was in perfect alignment with his mouth.. and tongue... "Hearing you say a dirty word from your perfect little mouth is such a turn on" he whispered huskily. one of his hands stroking the area between her breasts down to her stomach... touching every bit of her aroused body.

Hermione lifted her waist over the counter and Fred slid off her knickers down her legs. She then grabbed Fred's neck and kissed his mouth, her pink tongue begging entrance. Fred moaned and opened his mouth, his tongue wrestled with Hermione's for dominance. He slowly kissed her neck, fingers still pumping inside her, scissoring "fffuckkk!", Hermione whimpered and gasp. Fred bit her collarbone hard, marking her. He softly kissed her and licked all the way down to her chest, making sure to praise each of her perky breasts.. He took out his fingers from inside her. Hermione whimpered when she felt him pull them out.

"Lie down on the counter baby", he panted... breathing heavily. Hermione followed him without any hesitation and laid down, sweeping the objects behind her to the floor. Fred licked her flat tummy dipping his warm tongue in her belly button. Hermione is writhing and panting in sweet agony. The wizard the spread her legs very wide, exposing her pink pussy. She tried to close them when she felt Fred's stares linger down there. Fred stopped her by placing his rough hands between each side of her inner thighs. "You're so beautiful", he whispered looking at Hermione's smooth, shaved womanhood. He kissed her lips passionately before traveling back down to her belly button. Hermione thrust her hips.. "please...", she begged. "what do you want baby?", he teased as he circled her clit with his finger. "tell me what you want", and pressed hard.

"Lick me... suck me... make me cum! ooohhh please!", she moaned out loud and whimpered rolling both her nipples between her fingers. The sight of Hermione pleasing herself made Fred all hot. If he was hard a few minutes ago... it's now painfully harder now. He took of his pajamas and his long thick manhood sprang out resting on the counter top almost touching Hermione's. He breathed in to calm himself a bit, wanting to please Hermione first before ramming himself into her and get his release. He leaned down and slowly licked Hermione's thigh, his length poking her entrance. "mmmhmm...", Hermione moaned and thrust her hips. Fred gasp when he felt his manhood enter her an inch, he breathed in again to calm himself and replaced his mouth where his throbbing manhood was. He slowly licked her slit with the rough part of his tongue making Hermione thrust her hips again and scream... loving the friction. "Fred...' she moaned and screamed his name.

Fred then began licking her clit with his tongue and inserted a finger in her pumping fast. Hermione grabbed his hair locking him in place as she thrust her hips in rhythm with his tongue "mmmmhmmm... fffuuu... mmmhmmm... baby..", she moaned and screamed digging her nails on Fred's head. Fred pumped in another finger into her curling them a bit hitting the most erogenous spot, leaving Hermione all panting, moaning, writhing. He added another finger, filling Hermione up. He sucked her clit when he felt her walls tighten around his long fingers. "FFFFRRREEED!", she screamed and arched her back and released his hair. Her legs convulsing. She bit her lips hard almost drawing blood. "hhhhaahhh", she arched her back some more and came hard all over Fred's fingers and mouth. Hermione closed her eyes as Fred continued to lick her clean "mmmmmm", she quietly moaned as Fred licked her clit one last time. Fred leaned over and kissed her mouth letting her have a taste. Hermione smiled and looked at Fred in ecstasy.

They stared at each other for a few seconds more... they were about to kiss when they heard the door open up front and heard Ron and Ginny bickering. Fred immediately grabbed his wand from the floor and magicked their clothes back on and fixed the mess on the floor. He then hurriedly lift Hermione off the counter and supported her as her legs were still shaking. He can hear the new arrivals almost near the kitchen door so he accioed a bar stool and sat Hermione down. "We'll continue this some other time', he whispered huskily, his voice full of promise and apparated with a crack.

"who was that?", Ron and Harry appeared from the door way. "Fred", Hermione breathed a bit. "George needed help in the joke shop so he left in a rush", Hermione licked her lips and stood up "I need to shower", she smiled and turned her back on them. "Hermione!", they both breathed and flushed "'re in your knickers", Ron blushed tomato red and stuttered. Hermione just smiled and laughed and went upstairs leaving a gaping Ron and Harry staring at her white lacy french knickers.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: so... what do you guys think? Should I continue? reviews please! The more feedback the steamier the next chapter will be. :))

- Lexy Anne


End file.
